Always and Forever
by SweetBlossomKisses
Summary: Sakura is sick and everyone is worried about her Disorder. Friends and family end up always staying with her time to time sick or not caring for her while an other clearly has no time for her. Sakura then comes to realize she doesn't need him her life. Although She doesn't know the truth, Sakura will meet her happiness at the end until she isn't the only one who gets sick. Mystery.
1. Chapter 1 Return Of Disorter

Always and Forever...

**_*FUTURE * vvv_**

PERSON 1: "Hey remember when you me and Naruto tried to find out what was underneath Kakashi's mask?

PERSON 2: "We ended up never finding out, till this day..."

**FLASHBACK-**

"Oy Kakashi Sensei, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while" Naruto said.

"Ehh what is this question of yours? " Kakashi asked.

"You see, can you look up at the ceiling while you close your eyes?" Naruto answered.

Kakashi simply doe's what Maturity asked him to do when all of the sudden two others of his students hump on him while trying to take off his mask. AFTER a good full 5 minutes they all had gaven up. This wasn't their first time trying this mission. This makes it their 30th time in TWO days! Though no victory at all.  
**FLASHBACK ENDED- **

PERSON 2: "DO you remember the time we had to wear cat ears for the Class Play in 4th grade?"

PERSON 1: "Of course I do."

_**FLASHBACK -**_

"TODAY is the day students, you will all become stars!" The teacher told her class.

"Look at me... I'm a cat!" Screamed Naruto.

"You look like an idiot... " Sasuke said.

"We look so adorable guys!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke just couldn't bare the fact of having to wear such girly cat ears for a stupid Class Play. Then again you do what you got to do. The whole night Konoha Elementary spent it performing the school play. Sasuke only took part of it for his mother who showed up...along with his father and brother.  
**FLASHBACK ENDED -**

PERSON 2: "You really did look... cute in the cat ears"

PERSON 1: "We looked better then Naruto did that's for sure..."

PERSON 1: "Looks like I got to go now"

PERSON 2: "Sure does...gusse we'll call it a night then..."

PERSON 1: "Goodnight then"  
Now leaving the room.

*******PRESENT* vvv**

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" I yelled out to him. Sasuke turns to look at me with that emotionless face of his.

"Mind if we walk home together?" I asked him about 10 steps away from him.

"Stop wasting my time Sakura, I don't have time for you", Sasuke answered then walked away.

It's been 2 about 2 years since Sasuke-kun came back home to Konoha.  
All he said was he had reasons to why he had to return. He didn't come alone... he brought along Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo with him. Suigetsu and Karin go to the same school we do while Jugo works for at an animal shelter. Every since Sasuke-kun has been back he hasn't really talked to anyone at all. I always try to get close to him, to get to know the new him, but so far luck has been my enemy. As I walked home alone all I could think about was how the rest of the school year was going to end up while Sasuke-kun is around. The idea in my head made me want to try even harder tomorrow. I finally made it home rushing to my room, and throwing my tired body on my bed which had me fall sound asleep.

I woke up the next morning at 6:25, what perfect timing. I put on some back shorts a Hot-pink tank top and picked up my hair to go off ruining. About to 2 hours later I took a brake, walking into a little tea shop.

"Ohayo" I said kindly said to the person working in the tea shop.

" Kon'nichiwa!" She answered then smiled.

"May I please have some Sweet Tea?" I asked.

I payed her the money I had left for the tea and sat down drinking. I then felt very ugly sharp pain ruining around the inside of my body. I stood up staring at the other customers, but it couldn't be helped. I screamed in pain grabbing my shoulders then falling to my knees**. **I felt all eyes on me then a hand who happens to belong to Ino, who then tries to talk me into tellong her whats wrong. Ino yelled for Sai who came to us talking to Naruto on the phone. Sai picks me up and starts to run, taking me inside his car with Ino running behind. Before I closed my eyes I'd notice Sasuke leavening the Tea Shop.

"Sakura, your finally awake!" I heard Ino yell.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted.

"Give Sakura air to breath, she just woke up..." Sai told them.

"In case your wondering, Sai and I brought to the hospital" Ino told me in a soft voice.

Sai then told me... " said you'd be alright...for now...you had some kind of attack that stopped your blood flow which then made you not able to move".

"It's back..." Ino sadly said.

"It can't be...not now!" Naruto cried.

"What's back?" Sai asked.

"When Sakura was born she had so many health issues that made her surviving slim...it's been a miracle Sakura lived, and for this long. although her health issuse seems to be back... calls it 'insideious' something inside her that can shut down Sakura's own life".

"There is no proper cure for this..." interrupted then continues... "There's only so much we can do to keep her alive and healthy...after all she is the only one with this kind of disorder...Visiting hours are done for the day so come back tomorrow".

With that they all said their goodbyes and left me there. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a women panicking outside my door, and a man trying his best to keep her clam. They slam open my room door with their worried faces. Yes it was my parents who came as fast as they heard the news from the . After some time my parents left outside my room to the hall since want'ed to talk. I could hear my mother crying in so much pain while my father sounded like his voice was cracking trying to keep my mother clam again. He tried so hard to hold in the tears, but couldn't. How could you stay strong when your partner is crying and acting the way they were? I couldn't bare to hear no more so I tried my best to fall asleep. Within a minute I finally fell asleep.

**Hope this story sound Interesting...This is only the beginning after all...Please Review...With Lots of Love SweetBlossomKisses MUAH! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Always and Forever...**

PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO... 

I have finally woken up, and judging by my surrounding I was back home. I slowly turned my head to the other side of my bed, checking the calendar and just as I suspected...I was in a coma for at least a month and half. I now knew my disorder was back to the way it was when I was four. Although I haven't been in a coma since I was eleven. I accepted the fact that I was going to have to take it easy for a while. Tears then invaded my face, but I didn't know why. Is it because this time I really can die? I promised myself that I'd be ready for this. But when I made this promise to myself Sasuke-kun wasn't back yet. I felt good enough to get up and ready for school. Let's just say it was easier said then done. I mean getting up from my bed was painful, and I still forced myself only because I felt staying home in bed wouldn't help; at least that's what I thought.

"What are you doing?! ", I heard my mother scream at me.

"What does it look like...I'm going to school ", I answered.

"You can't even walk four steps without limping Sakura...", my father said in such a worried manner.

"I'm okay!", I yelled then felt regret . It's not their fault that they are worried about me. After all I am their only child. I think I could understand what they must feel knowing that their only child can die at any second. I then continued...

"please just let me be...I'll be Okay, I promise if I feel anything strange I'll call", I said but cried at the same time.

"Okay then...", was all my father said. I knew with sound of his shaking voice he Didn't want to let me go. He walked passed me to our front door and opened it. My mother then walked up to me and helped me to my father's car. The drive to my school was quite and awkward. My father's face said it all. It says how worried he was about allowing me to go to school were he won't be able to take care of me. As soon as he parked the car he got down and opened my door to help me down. I felt all eyes on me although I didn't care as much when I saw Naruto running towards my father and I.

"DON'T worry Haruno-san, I'll take it from here", Naruto told my father as he took me from my father's hands.

"Please take care of my little girl Naruto, I feel like I can trust you..." my father told Naruto. As soon as my father couldn't see Naruto and I as we walked in side the school entrance he had finally drove back home.

"Look who's back!", Ino shouted skipping up to me.

"How have you been feeling?", Hinata asked kindly.

I smiled at everyone, letting them know that I just was fine.

"How about I walk to class before The hallways get invaded?", Naruto asked me, and I nodded my head a yes.

"Wait I'll go to locker and get her the book she needs for her morning classes", Tenten interrupted as she came into the group. Then Naruto and I walked to my first period class never letting me go.

**In 1st pd class-**

"Good morning, it's good to see you back", kurenai sensei said out loud while writing on the chalkboard.

Naruto walked me to a set and patiently help me down when Tenten then came in with my books. She put my biology book on my desk then handed Naruto the rest. I guess they didn't want me to carry anything heavy.

"Don't try and get up from this set without me I'll come by after class for you", Naruto informed me with his serious face.

Just when Naruto was walking out the class door Sasuke came in walking pass by him like he didn't see Naruto, and sitting in the desk by the window; which is right next to me. Naruto looked at for a while then smiled and walked away. Sasuke-kun didn't bother looking at me once, nor did he look away from the window until class started.

I woke up and noticed there was only like 8 minutes left of class. I panicked and tried to copy the notes on the chalkboard as fast as I can be then Karin's red hair got on the way. It didn't matter either way, my hand gave up on me. It left like I had No control over it or like I had No energy. I don't even remember falling asleep during the lessons kurenai sensei was given. Then out of nowhere I saw a journal out in the said of me. I turned to see the owner who was no other than Sasuke-kun's journal. Although he still hasn't bother to look at me while handing me his journal, but it was fine to me. I was just about to try and take the journal when Karin came out of nowhere talking it from Sasuke-kun's hand.

"Sasuke-kun I'll have to copy from your notes since I was busy putting on makeup", she said flirty and looked at me with discuss then walking away.

Sasuke-kun stuffed his pen into his pocket, stood up from his desk, and walked out of the class leaving me alone waiting for Naruto to come, and finally he did.

Naruto is usually the first one from the group to be sitting and saving us the table while he eats his ramen. Only because the snack bar runs out of ramen and if Naruto isn't there before it's gone, Naruto acts like someone died. That's how I knew Naruto truly cares about me. He rather eat something else to help me walk to the cafeteria instead of leavening me there alone and un supervised. He didn't care that it took me FOREVER to finally reach the cafeteria. He was patient and kind to me. Naruto then asked me if I wanted anything to eat as he sat me slowly on the chair of the table. I pointed to my throat making a face that showed pain to let him know I couldn't eat due to my now sore throat. That's what I get for yelling in the morning. I started to feel kind of lonely just looking at my friends and their relationship. Ino is with Sai, Tenten with Neji and Hinata with Naruto. Shikamaru in the other hand, he has a girlfriend just not from here. Every day at lunch instead of sleeping like he use to he'd talk to her on the phone. As I started to think of other things I felt the same sharp pain in my chest again. I didn't want to worry anyone so I tried hiding the pain away, and thank God Naruto and them told me they'll be back as they left to throw their plates. I put almost all my energy into standing up and walking to the restroom to call my father.

Walking to the restroom was harder than I thought. The pain was excruciating; it felt like I was walking on broken glass and every step my bones would  
catch on fire. I was only seven steps away from walking in the restroom when fell to my knees. Which felt like the glass shattered into smaller pieces. The pain I felt then had me fall to my hands and that felt like the force made my elbow bones rip threw my skin. Within seconds I felt myself about to knock down face flat on the floor, but I was then caught by warm hands strong hands.

As I opened my eyes, I hated myself. Once again I wake up unknowing what had just happened a while ago. I was so sick and tired of it all. I felt like crying, but I had no energy to even release the tears.

"I called your father, and he said he was on his way for you-", Shizune informed me... " You should thank Uchiha Sasuke for carrying you in here", she continued.

I then turned looking at her wide eyed.

"He looked really worried about you", Shizune added.

Worried? More like annoyed. He must have felt forced to carry me all the way to the nurses office. Ugh when will this nightmare end? There's was a knock at the door and as soon as Shizune opened it I could see my father's eyes searing for me. He singed the papers to letting the school know my father had picked me up for the day. I smiled at my dad, but I got nothing in return. I found Sasuke leaning on the wall, as I walked to the parking lot with my father's left hand holding my left side of my waist and his right hand on my right shoulder. Sasuke had his onyx eyes looking straight at me. With just that look my heart felt like exploding as I came to love the feeling of butterfly's in stomack once again. It was like falling in love all over again. Never once did my eyes leave his face until my father drove off. Then I felt kind of sad; although I still had his face in mind so I didn't really care.

**~So here is Chapter 2...I really hope you guys liked it O: It took me forever to think what I can put into this chapter. Let me just say it's only the begging of SasuSaku. Anyways please Review and keep in touch for Chapter 3. With Lots of Love: SweetBlossomKisses Muah! :* ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A month later-**

After my accident at school, Naruto kept on calling my house phone since I didn't have my cell phone, and he wouldn't stop apologizing to my Parents and I. I'm not his responsibility for him to feel so guilty about it. It was my fault for walking away from the table. Three days after the accident my mother took me to see my doctor for a check up. told my parents and I that my body now has a lot of white cells which cause cancer. So I now have to start taking Kimo. I have been noticing my hair falling little by little especially when I shower or brush my hair. I was planning on going to school tomorrow **(Monday)**, but I canceled only because I didn't want anybody looking at me like this. I felt naked, and I thought I'd looked like a naked baby mouse. As I looked at myself in the mirror of my dark, cold, locked room I began to cry... loud. My crying made my parents run to my door trying to break into my room.

"Sakura open the door sweetie!", my father yelled behind the door while shaking it to open.

"Everything is going to be alright honey I promise!", my mother Screamed then my father broke my door wide open.

"Breaking the door was not what I wanted to do...", my father said.

"Sakura!" My mother shouted while running towards me.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"This is what's wrong... *pulled oof the summer hat I had on*...I'm uglier then I was before!", I cried out.

"Oh honey you were never ugly and you never will be so step crying over nothing", my mother told me as she sat on her knees whipping my tires away..

My father walked out of my room. He looked angry and I he didn't come back anytime at 9:36 at night, I was in the living room with my mom watching the movie The Note Book. My father came in the living with bags in his hands and I can tell he'd been crying, but all I can see was eyes smiling as they looked at me. My father handed the bags to me. In one of them was a long pink beautiful hair wig, and some new make-up. In the other bags was about 20 different dresses and perfumes. Oh how much I love my father.

"Daddy take it all back it must had costed a lot of money".

"I'll spend all the money I have, just to keep that smile on your face", he softly told me kiss my cheek.

"Spending money isn't going to make me happy...I just need your love daddy!", I shouted.

"Drop it sweetie I couldn't return them if I wanted... I lost the reseat".

"oh You lost it on purpose", my mother told him.

"Your not ugly Sakura your the most beautiful girl ever... you don't need this stuff, but if you feel ugly then use it until you accept Your values of beauty that you possess", my father kindly told me.

NEXT MORNING -

I woke up at exactly 6:00 to get ready for school. After I had showered my mother help me with makeup. I did my eyebrows with a light pink eyebrow pencil. The dress I choose to wear for the day was a Dark Pink Round neckline, short sleeves, zip fastening through my centare back and ended up a little to short...at least to my father it was. I had dark brown eye shadow, and a pink long lasting smooth creamy texture lipstick. Under my dress I had on seamless diamond net pantihose the color back. As I looked in the mirror I stayed in shock. I could see my mother with my mirror; walking in my room about to say something until see looked at me. She then ended up starting at me wide eyed, and her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Sakura...yo..you look different...". Was all my mother could say. Then my father came in, and my god did he have a cow.

"No you will not leave to school full of horny predators looking like that!", my father screamed.

"Then why did you buy me all this if I couldn't wear them!", I yelled back.

"I didn't think you would end up looking like them naughty clothing models!", he shouted.

"NAUGHTY?! where does she look naughty HARUNO KIZASHI?!", My mother angrily asked my father. Let's just say shit gets real when she calls my father by his full name...

"W...we...I..I meant..umm..you look beautiful Sakura", he barely told me. I knew right away by the sound of his stuttering, it wasn't what he wanted to say. Although I know he did mean it. So with all that done my father finally took me to school. I was really nervous about the things people will say due to my new look. I wonder what Sasuke-kun will think...there's only one why to find out.

"Bye dad see you later!", I shouted while leaving his car with Sai waiting for me by the tree next to the parking lot.

"Sakura...?...holy shit it is you!", sai said confused. He came up to me and stayed staring...scratch that more like OBSERVING me! He then held me the way Naruto has before and helped me walk to class. To be honest it was kina awkward with sai. He blushed the while time especially when the guys in hall would throw him a thumbs up, and he would shout,"she's not my girlfriend idiot!". When we finally got to my class Sai looked like he couldn't take it any longer... he hugged me saying, "there's No way this girl is my girlfriend... she's ugly and I see her as a little sister who I love to death". I laughed giving him a punch in his shoulder which I know didn't hurt him since I'm so weak at the moment.

"I love you too Sai", I softly said when Sasuke walked inside the class sitting in the same desk before. Oh god what if Sasuke-kun now thinks I'm in love with Sai!

"Hey what about me Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked all jealous.

"I love you too baka!", I said laughing as Naruto placed my book on my desk.

"You better love me more then Sai though", Naruto played.

With that they left leaving me alone with Sasuke. I was about to say hello to him when I heard foot steps coming towards the classroom.

"Sakura!", Naruto yelled.

"Do you have to yelled Baka?!", I shouted in Naruto's ear.

"You look so sexy!", he answered.

I blushed because Sasuke's eyes turned to look at me when Naruto had said what he did. Sasuke eyes looked mean... like angry looking then his eyes turned back to the window. I smile and thanked Naruto as he walked out of the room along with Sai again.

**With Naruto & Sai-**

"is it normal to feel what I'm feeling?", Sai softly asked Naruto.

"Well what is this feeling you speak of?", Naruto asked.

"I feel happy I mean my manhood seems to enjoy the new Sakura... ", Sai nervously answered.

"Woah!...look Sai you have a girlfriend so you shouldn't go around asking anyone else this question... ", Naruto told Sai while placing his hand on Sai's left shoulder with a creepy smile.

**BACK TO SAKURA-**

I sat down on the desk next to Sasuke. I felt so nervous for some reason. The look he gave me earlier... was he discussed by my new look?

"Well, look we have a new student...let me guess your name hmm is it slut?" Karin yelled out while the class was coming in.

"Le..Lave Sakura-chan alone Karin!..." Hinata yelled back standing next to my class door with my next class book in her hand.

"Would you look at that, Pussy cat finally grew balls! Haha what are you Sakura's slave?", Karin continued walking up closer to Hinata.

"I...I..I'll...", Hinata said looking down at her feet.

"You'll what? Bitch!", Karin answered face up to Hinata.

Hinata looked at me and I gave her a face telling her to walk away while I began to cough. Hinata then looked at feet once more when her shaking stopped, and she looked up back at Karin with the same look in her eyes Neji would have before cutting his victims in two.

"Let me show you hoe!", Hinata snaped. Hinata threw my book at Karin which made Kairn flinch and tried to dude it. Hinata punch Karin to the a desk and started punching the crap out of Karin. BLOOD was all over Karin's face which made her look like he had No face due to the blood being the same color as her hair. I tried to get up from my desk but couldn't. Where the hell is Kernai sensei when you need her? Kakashi and Gai sensei came in running and trying to pulling Hinata away from Karin, but Hinata then pulled Karin's hair with her left hand and kept on punching her with her right hand. Gai sensei tried taking Karin away from Hinata and Karin tried as well by kicking Hinata over and over again in her stomach. Finally Kakashi sensei pulled Hinata away, and Karin started screaming like if she was dying. Hinata was just keeping her breath in control starring down at Karin.

"What's going on here?!", Kernai sensei shouted.

"Karin was taking a beating by Hinata", Kakashi answered.

"Hinata is this really true?!", Kernai asked.

"Do you not see how my face looks?!", Karin yelled in pain.

"I'll be calling your father Hinata and Gai please take Karin to the nurses...if possible to the hospital because she looks horrible", Kernai asked Gai sense.

Kernai is Hinata's garden although Hinata lives with her parents, but sometimes with Kernai sensei; Hinata's life is kind of complicated.

"It's all thanks to that Bitch Sakura! she's the one who started it!", Karin yelled as Gai dragged her to the nurse.

"Sakura has nothing to do with this so leave her out of it!" Hinata shouted to Karin and Kakashi.

Kakashi then took Hinata to the office, and who knows what else happened. The rest of the class period I couldn't think. So I just took a nap when the bell woke me up. I was able stood up slowly walking to to lunch when I felt someone grabbing my left arm, and sure enough it was Ino. Everyone at the lunch line was talking about the fight between Hinata and Karin. I then finally felt happy to sit down with Naruto and the rest to get away from all the gossip about Hinata. I notice Neji wasn't here...maybe he left with Hinata since they are cousins.

"Sakura-chan!", Naruto screamed making me jumped from where I was sitting.

"Is it true about Hinata and Karin?!", He continued.

"ahh yes Naruto it's true...can you just drop it?", I told him annoyed.

"How can I drop it when it has something to do with my cousin who got beat up by my girlfriend!", He shouted.

"What do you think your dad is going to say about Karin's problem?", Sai asked.

"I don't know!...Man this sucks!", Naruto pouted.

"How come? Hinata finally stuck up for herself...better yet for Sakura", Ino asked.

"It sucks because, I don't think Hinata won't be able to come over to my house anymore...", Naruto answered.

"Oh that's right Karin lives with you guys now", Tenten added.

"It's not only that, it's just Karin has gone through a lot like me since we lost our mothers", he said.

Naruto stood up and walked away...Well he left the school. His car was no where to be found in the parking lot. I guess I can say I understand what he means. Karin and Naruto's mothers were cousins who happen to be on there way home one night when they got in a terrible car crash. Karin has been adopted a few times which made her move away since Minato **(school principal)** couldn't take her of her. After Naruto mother's death his father went through a depression so bad, Naruto had to stay with jiraiya sensei** (Naruto's garden) **until Minato was back on his feet.

Everyone has problems that we can't run away from.I call them more like scares. Scares so deep that we need to learn to live with, learn from it, and make peace with them. My scare is my sickness, and I had made peace with it. When the time comes i'll be ready. I'll be happy to leave a world that can not live without love if there is no hate.

**Finally I'm able to put up Chapter 2 :,D Sorry guys I had no Internet. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter n,n! Please review! See you guys next time for chapter 3... With lots of LOVE-**

**SweetBlossomKisses3**


End file.
